evilgeniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Genius (character)
, Maximilian, and Alexis.]]The Evil Genius is the main avatar in the game. The game provides a choice of one of three characters to be the player's main avatar. Overview The Evil Genius is chosen from one of three supervillains who are wealthy, motivated, and have the ambition to rule the entire world. He or she will build a powerful, criminal organization to help them accomplish their goal, referred to simply as "the evil organization" in the game. Your mastermind will employ an army of loyal minions that will serve as basic construction workers, social attendants, researching scientists, and your trained military soldiers, recruit skilled henchmen from all over the world, and build a secret base on uncharted islands that is filled with security doors, dangerous traps, interrogation devices, and a range of evil technology available to use as you see fit. All of this manpower and technology is used to steal money to fund your empire, raise notoriety by performing devious crimes, combat the forces of justice, acquire loot objects to adorn your lair, and gather the knowledge and materials needed to build the doomsday device to achieve world domination. Characters There are three Evil Geniuses to choose as your avatar for the game, with each one having special abilities and influence on your operation. * Maximilian * Alexis * Shen Yu These characters are essential to the completion of their plan for world domination, and must be kept safe at all costs. If they get hurt, they can heal through the Inner Sanctum, but if they are killed, the game automatically ends. After which, you are shown a short, but interesting cutscene in which your Evil Genius is taken to a morgue, but is revealed to be a robot double with an explosive set to blow up in three seconds when his or her fake head opens, giving the player another chance to start over. Skills * Aura of Influence: 'All three Evil Geniuses radiate an aura from their person that restores the attention and loyalty of minions nearby. Alexis has the largest aura, but the slowest restoration rate. Shen Yu has the smallest aura, but the fastest restoration rate. Both Maximilian's aura size and regeneration rate are about average. * '''Executions: '''They have the ability to execute their minions to rapidly restore all five stats to all minions who are nearby watching the execution. The amount by which the stats of the nearby minions get boosted is however different with every Evil Genius: Maximilian boosts minion stats by 5, Shen Yu boosts them by 7, and Alexis by 10. * [[Taunting|'Taunting:]] Also, if you select your Evil Genius and select a cell with an agent inside, you will see a Ha Ha icon. Select this and your character will walk over and start gloating over the prisoner. This increases notoriety by 1. * [[Interrogation|'Interrogation:']] If your Evil Genius is standing nearby while an enemy agent is being tortured on any device, you will gain up to five notoriety points, depending on the agent being interrogated. If a Super Agent is being destroyed, your Evil Genius will make his/her way over to the interrogation scene automatically, and stand laughing uproariously while the Super Agent is gotten rid of once and for all. * [[Personal Bodyguards|'Personal Bodyguards:']] As your notoriety increases, the Evil Genius will be able to acquire up to two bodyguards. They are rather weak in battle, but will try to protect their master if attacked. They will also dance during gloating, interrogations, and executions. See also *Evil Organization Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters